


You Smiled When I Took Hold

by KateKintail



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: you smiled when I took hold. Lord of the Rings, Haldir/Aragorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Smiled When I Took Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a January 2010 Porn Battle

I know that you would insist otherwise, but I swear you were terrified the first time we made love. For me, that first time contained more reassurances than physical contact. First, I had to impress upon you that the guard station was far enough away there on the outskirts of Lothlórien that we would not be overheard. Then I had to convince you none of the other guards or elves would come our way, though of course I could not have been entirely certain on that point. Then I had to explain that our session would in no way bring harm to or risk the safety of the others. We would be quiet, private, and safe. And once you trusted this, you let me undress you.

We shed our clothes in a passion, though I had to reassure you that I would be the one to retrieve any clothing we might accidentally knock over the side of the watch station platform. I had absolutely no intention of doing so, but the small untruth gave me access to parts of you I had dreamed about ever since you strode into our domain as a young man. I had been forced to wait until you were ready, until you understood the ways of adults, and the ways of elves and men. And even then I had to assure you our two species were compatible on this level.  

And I must say that it was almost as if you had been waiting all that time for that information. Every moment you got, you pulled me behind a tree and kissed me as though you were claiming me, when we both knew it was really the other way around. You wanted so much to give up your lineage and exist as an elf. You claimed you could hear the trees speak. You claimed you would live forever with me. You claimed to know my heart.

And, yet, when it came to it, I was still put in the role of one who must convince. You were worried about pain, and I promised it would hurt. Your eyes had been so white with surprise then that I might have laughed. Then I promised that the pleasure you would feel would be infinitely stronger than the pain. And it was, was it not?

I laid my hand on your bare shoulder, and you smiled when I took hold. You squeezed me back, though you could not take your eyes off my body. You were the beautiful one, though. I am surrounded by elves here, and you showed me things I had not heard in all my years.

The sound you made, when I finally had you down on your hands and knees and finally slipped inside you all the way, will remain in my memory forever. And, too, the way your cock grew so long and hard in my hand when I reached beneath for it. It was unbelievably soft yet so full and thick, as though made for my long fingers. I stroked, and you made that sound again, that deep moan of desire, of need.

I should have taken my time; I was old enough and wise enough to know to go slowly and carefully. But you begged me to go fast and I complied without any hesitation. Your body seemed to move with me, taking cues from me without my overt instruction. When I thrust forward, you rocked back. When I pulled back, you thrust into my fist. My movements were smooth but prominent, and you were rough, new and needy. Yet there was something like perfection there between us, and I could not have dreamed it would feel so good.

It wasn’t long before your breath hitched and your thighs trembled. “I feel I am… going to…” you began, between breaths. “Haldir, please. I cannot…”

“You can,” I said. “You will. And so will I,” I gave you the reassurance you needed.

I increased my pace almost impossibly. Then you spoke more quickly, urgently, “Yes! I… cannot hold on… any longer. Here it… here it is!”

So hard, so messy, so long, as if you had been saving up all your life for that moment. Not pearls, but ribbons and streams, rough yet beautiful. I lasted far longer than you, to be sure. When I finally pulled out of you, however, you curled against my lengthy body. And when I asked if you were all right, you told me you wanted more already without a hint of fear in your voice.

 


End file.
